


The Game Named Payback

by Yunita_Misaki



Category: Undertale/Underfell
Genre: Biting, Crude Humor, Dirty Pranks, Dirty Talk, Dirty but cheesy pick-up lines, Ecto stuff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual heat, F/M, Intimacy, Overstimulation, Payback, Poor Edge, Reader is determined, Red is an ass hole, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut in almost every chapter but the first, Still REALLY bad at making tags ;-;, Teasing, mild violence, odd kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunita_Misaki/pseuds/Yunita_Misaki
Summary: Red has gotten on your last nerves! Its time for you to get him back for all his crude pranks so with out further ado. . . .LET THE GAMES BEGIN!





	1. Game On!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sucks :p

" RED IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I SWEAR I"LL KICK YOUR ASS!"  You shrieked as you bolt down the stairs, Red high on your heels, into the living room. You dart over to the couch and hide behind its arm rest.

" oh really~ damn an I thought ya were mad with me. . . " He chuckled licking his teeth resting his olecranons (elbows) on the other armrest across from you. The sudden remark made you falter much to your dismay. You growled, cheeks now dusted over with a light shade of pink, you bark at the dirty mouthed bone-boy. 

" Y-YOU MASOCHISTIC BASTARD! GO BURN IN HELL!" The comment however seemed to have no effect as he only smirked at you in response. "Oooh! J-just wait until I get you back for this! Then we'll see who's laughing!" Honestly this was starting to get old. Red would constantly pull his silly little pranks on you. Every time he did you'd say you'd get him back for whatever hell he gave you. However, you always failed miserably to hold up to your proposal. All the less he doesn't fail to mention it either.

" oh please sweetheart... .you couldn't get me back if ya tried" He cackled, "... .i 'am' the king of pranks afta' all. . ."

You feel your eye start to twitch, as you try to think of a good comeback " B-but your pranks are annoying, crude, rude, and sometimes downright shameful! Even for me! You need to give it a rest dude! I'm really getting tired of this!" His not seeming to be listening sent you fuming. Taking off your shoe you threw it in fury in his general direction as hard as you think you could. However, he avoids the shoe with ease by stretching back and yawning. Basically mocking you. . . what a dick! 

" daww~ calm down sweet cheeks, your never this mad over ah lil' prank. It's hurtin' me so." He then dramatically clutches where his soul is. You were not amused. Noticing this he tries a different approach to change your attitude. "geez... .your not even this rough in bed"He remarked giving you a lazy wink causing you to groan in annoyance. " . . . oh, howz about we just solve our problems in there. . . . ?" He proposed shooting his finger guns at you. 

" You little bastard! Don't you dare try to change the topic!!" He sticks his tongue out at you in the most vulgar way you had ever seen "Has your head been in the gutter this whole time!?" He only shrugs his shoulders not bothering to deny it . . . . . that little shit! " UUUUUGH! That's it!" You try to leap over the sofa almost tripping and make a dash for the kitchen feeling cocky in your escape plan. . . It only lasted for a good 5 seconds however, before in your blind rush of energy you crashed into Edge, whom had just made possibly edible pancakes for breakfast, causing them to go flying and knocking you both to the hard floor. . . whoops.

Edge jerked his head up to glare at you with a deep scowl"HUMAN WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" He snapped. "BEING CARELESS LIKE THIS SHALL BE YOUR DEMISE ONE DAY I SWEAR!"

You dramatically sigh as your ears start ringing and get up off of Edge and attempt to help him up but he declines your offer shaking his head. Most likely not wanting to 'taint his pride,' or something. You roll your eyes and cut him off as he begins to open his mouth, "Yeah yeah I know... .i'm not that careless though." Edge grimly mutters "Sure" rolling his eye lights and starts picking up breakfast. When the realization hits you that he has little to no faith in you-you were quick to retort. " W-what! It's true I'm actually quite aware of what's going on around me and I think that you sho-!" You spoke all too soon as you were 'love tackled' to the floor once again by Red. You REALLY wanted to kill him now. . . -_- 

"Ya were sayin' somethin' bout bein aware doll face. . . ?" He had his god damn shit eating grin on as he nuzzled your forehead and planted skeleton kisses to your face. Edge pretended to gag at the sight before him. How mature of him. . .

"R-red you little shit get off of me dumb ass!" You threw your tantrum in your attempt to shove his skull away from you.

"You wouldn't be sayin' that if we were- oof!" He failed to finish his cocky and most likely crude remark as Edge drove his boot into Red's skull impact knocking him off of you and sending him flying across the floor. You pushed yourself up off the ground and pretended to brush the dust off of yourself. You turned over and look at Red and tiredly groan in aggravation. 

"Ugh! You know what Red. . . .this means war! I'm going to get you back so hard you won't even see it coming!" You grumble a whole arsenal of curse words under your breath and angrily storm out of the room. You were sure that this ruined your mood for the whole day.

 Not even bothering to pick up his head Red raises his fist and hollers, "GAME ON!" however it's mostly muffled into the floor.

 Edge groans rolling his eye lights yet again," OH BOY....THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE GOOD IS IT. . ." Then he glances back at the breakfast he had made and suppresses another sigh," WELL I GUESS THERE IS JUST MORE FOR ME THEN. . ."


	2. Plan A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to get a rough idea out there to see what people think of it so this was kinda lazy sorry but hey at least I'm tying! ^_-

 Stressfully pacing in the darkness of Red's room you ponder on the best way on getting your revenge. Honestly, you've never really done this before and once the realization of it struck you-you realized you where skewed. Yet because of how stubborn you where you were DETERMINED to get him back at least once! You sighed slumping to the floor and pout. Your stomach growls and you all of a sudden wish you would have eaten something for breakfast. . .  _Just at least so he knows his place._  You think, _So I could shame him like the damn dog he is! Wait. . . dog . . . DOG! YES DOG THAT'S IT!_ Shooting up from your thinking spot you dash over to the old nightstand beside Red's unmade bed tripping on the carpeted floor and almost falling in your rush. Almost yanking the poor nightstand drawer off of its hinges you dig through the assortment of papers and empty mustard bottles until you were able to see Red's not so secret stash of Aphrodisiac ('Sex Drug'). It was a haze but you somewhat remember that him grabbing it out of there one night while you were half asleep and popping one in your mouth. You ended up being a complete and utter wreck because you were too dazed to think straight. Edge said you were so loud that night that the next morning he got complaints from the neighbors. . . neither he nor Red will EVER let you live that one down. . . _never._ Snatching the small bottle from its 'hiding place' you swiftly bra the poor thing. Not realizing you had been holding your breath you let out a sigh of relief. Step One: COMPLETE.  Now the only problem was how to get him to take it. . .

 

  While you could just try and shove it in his mouth tonight you knew all too well that after your little 'deceleration of war' earlier this morning like hell it would be that easy. . .You mutter 'shit' under your breath as you go to close the drawer when the yellow of the mustard bottle seems to be staring back at you. . .and then it hit you! . . .literally because when you picked the bottle up you were squeezing it and the lid popped off and hit you I the face. . . ouch. -__- It was  _so_ simple! All you needed to do was put a couple of these little pills in his mustard and he'd turn into a slobber horny dog! . . .well that wasn't too different than him on a daily bases but you know what you mean! The idea of having even a little power over him for once had you grinning like The Grinch!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I actually continue or dose this seem boring. . . ?


End file.
